


Red (part 2)

by piss



Series: Pretty boy [in Spanish] [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, jack wears thongs, theyre red, this is actually in english.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss/pseuds/piss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well they fuck what more do u want</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> this shit started from a sketch  
> apparently being in nature inspires me to write porn

Maybe he's overdone it. However, at this point, weapon in tow and gear strapped tight it is too late to go back and change. If he is lucky he'll slip into the shower before Gabriel finds him.

He feels like an idiot. Imagine the expression on Gabriel's face if he saw Jack, an anxious inexperienced mess sitting there in a red thong. He couldn't pull it off, couldn't be sensual or sexy but he'd sure as hell get hard under Gabriel's surprised stare. His voice, his eyes, his face, his hands, anything and everything about Reyes could get him hard in a matter of seconds. And then that expression would turn into one of disgust. Jack felt guilty for making his best friend put up with his silly crush.

It still feels surreal. All his fantasies concerning his handsome friend were actually happening. Well not all of them, actually not most of them. They've been fooling around for two weeks but they didn't do much more than kissing and Jack getting a handjob or a blowjob. Gabriel has told him from the start they'll go at the pace he was comfortable with and if he changed his mind they'd stop anytime. Jack didn't, he wanted more, not only for himself but for his friend too. 

They'd do it late at night, before a meeting, after a mission and each and every time Jack felt more intoxicated. The entire being that was Gabriel Reyes was like a drug and Jack was hooked. Every time he came he was left paralysed, his pleasure so big it radiated in waves over his body. With dazed eyes he'd smile and Gabriel would smile back. He never returned the favor though.

Jack was afraid. His friend was more experienced. Not only once has Reyes bragged about the people he fucked, Jack listening with lidded eyes and breath caught trying to think of a reply that didn't give away how much he wanted Gabriel's dick up in his face and possibly other places.

But Gabriel never asked, never made him do something in return. He wondered if Gabriel did this out of pity or obligation for Jack or if he actually wanted to do it. He couldn't stand this thought. He couldn't stand thinking he forced himself on Gabriel, that his best friend didn't want any of this. 

He decided to break it off if that was the case. Tried to do something surprising, something exciting, something that will make Gabriel lose control or tell him to fuck off. Either would be fine, Jack told himself but every time he was alone, thinking of their past activities he liked to imagine Gabriel furiously jacking off and replaying the moment that transpired just as much as Jack did. He'd cum with Jack's name on his lips waiting for the blonde man to tell him it's okay to do more, that he's ready.

The string between his ass cheeks becomes tighter which is a really bad time with the open helicopter door telling him it's about time he gets going. Jack laments his poor choice for the last time and if he dies today he hopes it's by fire so no one can ever find out how the perfect American hero wears red thongs to try and impress his crush.

The mission is hell. Every time he moves he can feel the string rubbing, balls swinging half uncovered where the material thins, and when Reyes switches to a private channel, now a deep rumble instead of his usual screaming, Jack has to wonder if he does it on purpose. 

The agents are spread in two locations. Jack and Winston are together but both of them in different sectors. Winston is in sector ALPHA at the top making sure to rummage through every file and terminal, Jack is two floors below, sector BETA which is used as a bridge between the 2 main sectors more than anything. He's fit himself in a crevice where he's able to see everything but he can't be noticed. If Winston sees anyone he'll let him know anyway.

There doesn't seem to be a lot of action happening anytime soon. The building is a public bureau with sector ALPHA withholding every transaction and piece of communication. The others have it rougher, hence Gabriel actually shutting up when he doesn't bark orders and warnings. He's always been bossy.

They end up staying long after the others are done. Turns out even Overwatch didn't expect the gold mine Winston found. He makes sure to walk Jack through the whole process and Jack hums along and makes jokes from time to time even if he thinks it's all computer gibberish. 

When they board the helicopter Jack is thrilled and scared out of his mind. He makes plan after plan, each more ridiculous than the last. When they land he makes sure no emotion is visible on his face, something that took years to learn. 

Gabriel's waiting for him, a wide smile plastered on his face. He grabs Jack and pulls him in. "My room." And Jack can't say no, he wants this and hates himself for it.

The door closes behind and Jack's back is glued to it. He's even more unsure about his actions than he usually is. Maybe it's because that thought never left his mind.

"Something wrong? You seem...on edge."

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about."

Reyes' brows furrow trying to remember anything that could have led to this. He fails so he turns his gaze towards his best friend prompting him to continue.

"You always do this. And I never..."

"Wait. Are you talking about me sucking your dick or always waiting for you because yes, it'd be nice if you could wait for me from time to time."

And he stops thinking, anger taking over. He knocks Gabriel onto the bed, hips pinned by hips and fingers wrinkling his shirt. He can't control his face or voice anymore. He knows he must look like a tomato, voice shaking. 

"Is this all a joke to you? Do you do this out of pity, out of fucking obligation? Cuz you don't owe me anything."

"Of course not."

"Then why the fuck do you never ask for anything back? Am I that unappealing?" He's breathing hard, heart racing and he feels like he's losing his mind. He can't think of any reason why a man like Reyes not demand anything.

Its true that he's always been gentle and never pushed Jack to do anything he didn't want, or anyone for that matter. But this is Gabriel and he could have anyone he wanted, didn't need to bother with this sentimental shit. He was beautiful, the kind of man for whom you'd throw yourself on your knees and Jack was fucking desperate.

"You are always nervous, afraid. I don't even fucking know why! I thought you wanted to experiment with men so I didn't want to force you to do something you'd regret later you god damn knucklehead."

"Shut up! How can I not be nervous when you brag about fucking all the time?!"

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything? Are you a virgin or what?!"

Several moments pass in silence. Jack kind of wants to start screaming again and kind of wants to die so he just starts rutting against the body below which seems to wake Gabriel up from his trance as well.

"Mierda. You're older than me." (Shit.)  
"By one year! Do that again!"

"Do what?" Gabriel doesn't have a clue about what's going on.

"Spanish! Talk to me...in Spanish."

Gabriel just bursts out laughing. Who knew Morrison was a kinky bastard. He grips the blond man's ass and starts rutting against him. His cock is hardening against Jack's and he can't wait to get his hands on it. 

''No sabia que el nino bonito era tan puto.'' (Didn't know pretty boy was such a slut) His swift fingers undo the belt and then go back to cupping Jack's ass, fingers slipping inside. It seems the older man went commando and Gabriel smirks until he brushes the cleft and meets a thin string. His checks flare, unsure but banuind.

"Jack, what's that?"

Jack forgot all about the pair of thongs. He's so embarrassed and has no idea what to say but as he tries to get off Gabriel the string is pulled and his balls are squished together. It feels so good he can't help the moan coming out. 

"I wanna see."

Jack hesitates when the string is pulled again. With trembling hands he pulls the zipper down, red starting to peak put.

"Nice color."

"Fuck you."

"Mmm yes."

They barely started and Jack already feels overwhelmed. Gabriel talks the same way but it feels like he's finally opened up and that thought makes Jack's head spin. Reluctantly Gabriel let's him go so he can tug his pants off. 

Jack doesn't have time to be surprised by the inhuman growl Gabriel let's out before he's tugged into his lap.

''Vas a ser la muerte de mi.'' (You're going to be the death of me in Spanish.)

Gabriel speaking in his native language is something new, something perfect. His voice is melodious and Jack doesn't want anyone else to hear this. He can feel the younger man's stare burn into him. From head to toe, settling onto his crotch. His cock is straining against the too small thong, one of his balls slipping out. He reaches and pulls the material to the left letting his head peak out as well. 

"I want you to fuck me."

"I don't have lube and condoms."

"I don't care." And Jack really doesn't. He wants everything Gabriel has to do offer, he wants him whole.

The other man chuckles. "Believe me you will when I try to push my dick up your virgin ass." And to make a point he brings his hands to Jack's cheeks, pulling one apart and circle his entrance with his index sometimes pushing against it.

Jack pushes as well and in this moment he swears he never wished something inside of him more. "Do it." It's meant to sound commanding but it comes out as a plea.

"I'm not gonna fuck you-"

"You-"

"With my cock. Not today."

And Morrison let's out a relieved sigh because that's as close as he's gonna get. He really is a slut and with anyone else he'd feel embarrassed but this is Gabriel and he always bring the worse and the best out of him. He grunts as his ass is slapped and watches Reyes suck two fingers into his mouth.

"That's it!" The American hero excited over fingers in his ass, what a sight to behold.

Gabriel curses, even with only one finger in it's already tight and his comrade tries his best to push it in deeper. Gabriel swears that as soon as he gets his hand on lube and condoms (he's heard Walmart has a sale right now) he's going to pin Jack against the wall and fuck him properly.

The second finger barely slips in. It's uncomfortable nothing he can't handle though but when Gabriel reaches for his pants and pulls his cock out Jack reconsiders. It's thick and the length is perfect and yeah, waiting for lube was a wise decision. 

Gabriel brings their cocks together and starts stroking, soon joined by Jack's hand. He spreads and curls his fingers trying to find his prostate but his ass is so tight it's not the easiest thing to do. Can't be the nicest sensation but Jack's cock is still hard and he rides Reyes' fingers as if he was born to do this. 

Morrison can't really imagine taking Gabriel's cock any time soon. Guess he'll have to pick up some lube of his own, he praises the Walmart employee who decides what items go on sale and then he's back to riding with renewed fervor.

The fingers slip out and Reyes make sure to coat them good. This time it's easier and Jack starts humming and grunting along. That's good but it can be better. With a few more tries he curls his fingers and from Jack's reaction, back arching and hips pistoning forward and backward, he thinks he's found it.

"Gabi! Fuck, do that again." And he obliges.

Watching Jack lose all control has always been one of his biggest turn ons when it comes to the stoic man. He's beautiful and every ecstatic expression he makes fuels him, brings him closer to the edge. Jack is too, he can feel it so he speeds up. It's cheesy but Gabriel wants them both to come together so he says it and Jack almost cries.

They're mouths close against each other. The older man spits commands (pleas) every chance he gets, fist curling into Gabriel's hair and that's the moment they needed. Jack bouncing on top, Gabriel's head dragged upwards, eyes looking into his.

Their cum mixes and Jack can't stop his hips. He intends to get everything out of Gabriel and give everything he has to him. It's dirty, passionate and leaves them exhausted.

They don't remember falling asleep but waking up tangled leaves them content and satisfied on a higher level than just psychical.

**Author's Note:**

> "Jack, what's that?"
> 
> /"Your mothers undergarments."
> 
> "Sombra prefers briefs." / cut this out & replace


End file.
